<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Accomplished by amorkaisoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132221">Mission Accomplished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo'>amorkaisoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Time, Flirty Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Freshman Kyungsoo, Innocent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Mild Smut, OT9 (EXO), Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Writer's Block, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doh Kyungsoo- the shy freshmen, met Kim Jongin- a jock with experience, at a college party.</p><p>They got picked to play 7 Minutes In Heaven together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Accomplished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was inspired by this prompt on Twitter that I stumbled upon a year ago.<br/>I kept it in my bookmark for a while, so I thought I'd give it a go now :)</p><p>Thank you @ kaisooingly on Twitter for the inspiration!</p><p>https://twitter.com/kaisooingly/status/1102173095631048704</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait— Hold it, Baek— Sorry, excuse me,” Kyungsoo panics as he moves past strangers, opening doors one by one, trying to find the bathroom while holding Baekhyun who is currently gagging on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>This is Kyungsoo’s first experience going to a college party, and he knows he wouldn’t want to go to one again in the future. But being best friends with someone who is popular comes with some responsibilities, he guesses. Becoming the designated babysitter for certain circumstances is one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are both freshmen. Kyungsoo’s in psychology while Baaekhyun’s studying Modern Art. They’ve known each other since high school and decided to room together when they found out they’re going to the same university. It’s the end of their first year and Baekhyun thought it would be a great idea to bring Kyungsoo to meet his new circle of friends. The initial intention was for Kyungsoo to get a taste of the wild college life.  </p><p> </p><p>People call him shy and timid, some call him a prude. But Kyungsoo considers himself a very cautious introvert. He’s just trying to focus on his life goals so he doesn’t think going to parties to socialize as a necessity. But since the finals have ended, he thought coming to a party with Baekhyun would be fun. And he thought wrong.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the end of the hallway and finally found a bathroom door, Baekhyun brings himself to the toilet bowl and pukes out all of his stomach content. Kyungsoo never understands the fun part of getting drunk. Which part of getting nausea and headache is entertaining? Kyungsoo pats his best friend's back as the blond-haired guy throws up some more.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to get water for you?” Kyungsoo offers and Baekhyun shakes his head then he giggles. “How many drinks did you had?” Kyungsoo asks again worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“We were playing dare or dare, and Jongdae told me to chug 15 shots of vodka under 2 minutes” Baekhyun laughs and Kyungsoo shakes his head in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel kinda bad that I’m the only one that’s having fun,” Baekhyun chuckles as he pointed at Kyungsoo “whhyh are you nott drunk yet? you should get loose, Soo!” he slurs.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t because one of us has to be sober enough to drive back to the dorm, Baek.” Kyungsoo said as he flushes the toilet down and pulls out some tissue.</p><p> </p><p>“uh.. yeah.. about that..” Baekhyun wipes his mouth, “Chanyeol said he’s taking me to his dorm.. Sorry..” he pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a thin line. He should’ve seen it coming. Chanyeol is in Junior year, a member of the EXO Fraternity. Baekhyun’s have been head-over-heels about the guy for the past few weeks. They’ve gone to few dates but they haven’t made it official yet. Maybe Chanyeol’s planning to make them exclusive tonight, so Kyungsoo understands and tries not to get disappointed for being left alone. Speak of the devil, the said man barges in the cramped bathroom and immediately cradles Baekhyun’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I left you for 5 minutes, Baek. What happened?!” Chanyeol said in panic. Kyungsoo explains to him calmly, and the tall guy cringes. Chanyeol continues to baby Baekhyun, who is enjoying the attention way too much. The supposedly ‘sick’ boy signaled Kyungsoo to leave the room, so he did.</p><p> </p><p>He walks down the stairs, passing a lot of strangers and new familiar faces that his best friend introduced a while ago. Since it’s the end of the school year, tonight’s party is pretty big. Kids from different fraternities and sororities are packed in the EXO’s base house tonight. Kyungsoo saw a pool when they walk in and a big living room where people dance, make out and play games. He looks at his phone, 11 pm. He doesn’t really like crowds, but the place actually looks pretty cozy. If only he wasn’t alone, maybe he would try to stay a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>He was walking towards the exit when Jongdae, one of Chanyeol’s friend, calls out his name</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kyungsoo! Was Baekhyun alright?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh—Yeah, uh he threw up, but he’s better now. Chanyeol is with him.” Kyungsoo said politely with an awkward smile. Trying to finish the conversation and go home.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, great! No worries then! Follow me! You single right?” Jongdae asks as he pulls Kyungsoo arms and walks him through the crowds. Kyungsoo eyes go wide in confusion, he let out a squeaky “yeah” and Jongdae nods.</p><p> </p><p>“No friends with benefits? No boyfriend on hold? No ongoing complicated relationships?” Jongdae continues to question the boy in glasses, guiding Kyungsoo towards the back room as he greets some of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“No— uh I’m completely single. Jongdae, where are we going?” His heart beats a little bit faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice! We’re playing a fun game, and since you’re new here, I thought it would be nice to get <em>acquainted</em> with some of us” Jongdae said as he grins and wiggles his eyebrows. Kyungsoo is getting suspicious, but since he’s learning to let himself loose, he thinks he’ll give it a shot.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was lounging on the couch in the back room with a random girl. She’s pretty hot. Jongin <em>would</em> consider dating her. It’s just a shame that the girl is most likely into him just because he’s on the football team. Jongin sense this since she‘s been agreeing on whatever Jongin says. Trying so hard to flirt with him, sharing a little sappy story about her recent break-up, and how someone like Jongin would treat her better. But Jongin doesn’t mind it too much. He’s used to it, the insincerity and lack of spark in his love life.  It’s pretty inevitable for him since he’s pretty popular. Though it sounds a bit sad, Jongin is pretty thankful since he never had any problems finding hook-ups. Girls, boys, everyone wants him. He’s not a player, really. He’s a very respectful young man. He just has a lot of experience in the bedroom (and somehow builds a reputation on it).</p><p> </p><p>The finals and the football practices have been taking a toll on him. He’s pretty stressed, which is why he’s planning to get laid tonight. But since nobody’s been catching his attention all night, he sticks with this girl he talks to in a respectful manner. He doesn’t want to get the girl’s hopes up just in case he changes his mind later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> “Alright, Pussyeaters and Cocksuckers! Gather up!” Jongdae, one of his best friends, yells at the mini crowd at the lounging room.</p><p> </p><p>“I have someone special here with me, he’s a dear friend of Baekhyun,” Jongdae gestured to the guy to introduce himself, “Tell us your name, your major and your <em>wildest</em> experience!”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo bows deep and greet his college seniors, “H-Hello.. I’m Doh Kyungsoo. A freshman. Uh.. I study Psychology.. and.. uh..” the small guy fixes his glasses and looks at Jongdae uncomfortably, and thankfully Jongdae senses it.</p><p> </p><p>“..and maybe if you’re lucky you get to know the answer to the last question later because right now, he’s gonna play 7 Minutes In Heaven with us!” Jongdae claps his hand dramatically as the crowd cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin eyes the shy guy from his seat, he’s cute. Big eyes, big lips, chubby cheeks. He looks a bit out of place with his zipped up hoodie and his black sweatpants, but still cute. <em>Does he know what’s gonna happen? Does he know the rules of the game? Is Jongdae tricking him?  </em>Jongin train of thoughts was cut when he felt a soft hand caressing his bicep. He flinches at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait to play it with you, babe..” the girl purrs near his ears. Jongin replies with an awkward soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun and some girls are already writing names on small papers and rolling it up as Jongdae briefly explains the rule.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be using the 3<sup>rd</sup> room on the second floor. Remember, your phones have to be left here and everything you do must be consensual!” Jongin sees the freshmen’s head tilts in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I will pick 2 names at a time, and you can enjoy your 7 minutes in heaven <em>any way</em> you like..” Jongdae did a little dance and the crowd laughs except Kyungsoo who looks like he’s about to ask more questions. Jongdae shakes the names on the bowl and randomly picks one..</p><p> </p><p>“First up! We have Junmyeon and… Jennie!” The girl beside Jongin grunts as she pulls her hand off Jongin. He doesn’t know why but he felt relieved. Junmyeon offers his hand to hold, and Jennie takes it with a pout. They took off and Jongdae starts the timer.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok and Yixing, his seniors, talk to him as they wait for the 7 minutes to end. They laugh and joke around, but Jongin eyes sometimes would flit to the shy stranger that sits far from him. The RV Sorority girls are surrounding him right now, chatting and flirting as well. They would pinch his cheeks and call him adorable, and the boy’s face turns red at the compliment. Jongin tries to hold back a smile. <em>Cute</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon and Jennie came back 7 minutes later… now holding hands. Both of their hair disheveled, lips plump and pink. The crowd laughs and teases both of them as Jongdae brings the bowl back to the center.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okayyy shhhh… next up we have Minseok and… Me?” Jongdae sounds surprised but amused, the crowd howls with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It is well known that Minseok and Jongdae always have sexual tension between them for years, but none of them are brave enough to make a move. Which the reason why everyone is crying-laughing right now. The couple left their phone to Sehun and left the room with a shy smile. Nobody keeps track on the timer and it’s intentional.</p><p> </p><p>They came back 15 minutes later with Minseok’s pants not fully zipped.</p><p> </p><p>Every soul in the room almost died from laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright enough, gosh you guys are so annoying...” Jongdae said as he holds back his own laughter, he brings the bowl back to the center and read the next name</p><p> </p><p>“Next, we have.. <em>ohmygod this is gonna be good</em>,  we have Jongin and Kyungsoo!” Jongdae calls their name with a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin chuckles as he left his phone to Sehun, standing tall from the comfortable couch. He sees Kyungsoo leaving the RV girls with a small polite wave, and walk towards him to leave his phone to Sehun. Jongin wants to coo at how small the other boy is. Everyone in the room is teasing them. <em>“oohh he’s gonna wreck him”</em>, <em>“Don’t catch feelings, rookie boy”, “Don’t worry Kyungsoo, Jongin’s gonna bring you heaven in 5!” </em>Jongin hushes them as he waits for Kyungsoo to walk beside him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The whole journey to the room was silent, Kyungsoo is obviously nervous. Jongin opened the door so Kyungsoo can head in first and make himself comfortable. When Jongin turns his back after he locks the door, the other guy was still standing awkwardly next to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can sit if you want. Kyungsoo, right?” Jongin said softly, and the boy with thick glasses nods and offers his hands politely. Jongin was surprised by the gesture, but he shakes the other hand firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin. Kim Jongin” he introduces himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Jongin” Kyungsoo said softly.</p><p>It seems like Kyungsoo doesn’t know who he is, and Jongin is beyond pleased. He gets to show Kyungsoo a different side of him. Jongin gestures both of them to sit down on the edge of the bed. One arm apart. Jongin doesn’t know why, but the politeness of the guy makes him nervous. He’s never nervous talking to <em>anyone</em> before, not even his previous crushes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. We— we don’t have to do anything if you’re uncomfortable.” Jongin said, trying to comfort the other.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo looks down at his sweaty palm, trying to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh.. I actually don’t know the rules of the game,” Kyungsoo said truthfully, it earns a soft gasp from Jongin, “How.. How do you win this game?” he finally looks up to Jongin with his big eyes, and Jongin went speechless. Kyungsoo is so much prettier up close.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin mouth gapes like a fish that got out of the water.</p><p><br/>
“oh well, you.. Uh..” he licks his lips, mentally trying to pull himself together “I don’t think it’s  a game of winning or losing.” Jongin said tentatively, Kyungsoo eyebrows furrow. <em>It’s so cute.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“So why does it called 7 minutes in Heaven? How does one <em>go</em> to heaven?” Kyungsoo asks innocently and Jongin wants to scream. How dare Jongdae force this God-sent angel to play this sinful game.</p><p> </p><p>“Well people would usually use the 7 minutes to.. uh.. get close with each other..? Some would make out, experiment, fool around..” Jongin tries to be as straightforward as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Kyungsoo blushes furiously. Jongin holds the urge to pinch his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“So, psychology huh? That must be challenging..” Jongin tries to drive the conversation to another topic and at that effort, Kyungsoo gives a little acknowledging smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trying to make me feel comfortable, and yes.. It has been challenging but fun. What are you studying?” Kyungsoo asks, biting his lips shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a junior studying History of Fine Arts” Jongin said with confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa.. I didn’t expect that..” Kyungsoo said under his breath, “not that I expect you to be anything else, You just didn’t look like you would—uh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you“ he quickly apologizes, and Jongin chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
“it’s fine, Kyungsoo. I don’t really fit the ‘art kid’ stereotypes I guess..” Kyungsoo seems to relax at that.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah.. You look like someone who would play sport and study business...” Kyungsoo replies softly</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not completely wrong. I’m part of the football team” Jongin gives him a lopsided smile as Kyungsoo responded with a silent <em>“ah..”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like someone who goes to parties..” Jongin says with a light laugh, and Kyungsoo joins him</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it is true. I, uh.. not really into parties” Kyungsoo expected Jongin to look surprised or mock him about it, but the taller just nods understandingly and moves on with his other questions.</p><p> </p><p>They talk some more about their previous school life and the reason why they pick their current major. Jongin mentioned that he liked drawing since he was a kid, and his dad is a painter. Kyungsoo said that the human mind intrigues him, so he wants to learn more in-depth about it. They share about their influences, music, films, all the things that excite them. Jongin natural warm demeanor helps Kyungsoo relax. After a minute or two Kyungsoo starts to get brave and steal glances towards the cute art student. Jongin notices it, he’s familiar with that look of interest.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you here?” Jongin puts his forearm on the mattress, leaning back in a comfortable manner. Kyungsoo got nervous when he sees the other’s bicep flexes because of the movement. The white shirt hugs his arms nicely, and Kyungsoo tries so hard to not stare at it.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend told me to loosen up, try to get out of my comfort zone. And finals are done so..”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.. and how is that mission going so far?” Jongin said with a lightly teasing tone</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.. It’s not bad,” Kyungsoo gives a bashful smile “I get to make new friends.. Baekhyun ditched me to go home with Chanyeol though so..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you can always go try your luck with the RV girls, I saw them with you earlier.. You guys seem, comfortable..” Jongin teases him lightly. The other boy’s face turns beet red and he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. No, no.. They were just teasing me.. Said I look like a kid,” Kyungsoo pouts “And uh.. girls are pretty but I don’t.. I uh I’m not that interested in them” Jongin eyebrows raised and he hums understandingly. He can tell that Kyungsoo’s trying to open up and Jongin was really happy that he gets to see Kyungsoo getting comfortable with him. Usually, other people would just aggressively flirts with him. So it’s a nice change.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What about you? Why are you here?” Kyungsoo asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m a part of the EXO so I kinda <em>have</em> to be here..” at that Kyungsoo respond with a silent ‘oh’, nothing changes in Kyungsoo’s expression. Like it doesn’t matter if Jongin is a part of the most powerful fraternity in their university, like it doesn’t matter that Jongin is popular.. Jongin loves it.</p><p> </p><p>“..also, after all those finals and practices.. I was thinking about getting laid so..” He said truthfully. Kyungsoo hums understandingly.</p><p><br/>
“Well yes, studies have shown that intercourse may help reduce stress..” Kyungsoo says and then he clears his throat before he continues,</p><p> </p><p>“..how did that mission go for you?” he’s trying to imitate Jongin’s way of teasing and taller laughs out loud.</p><p><br/>
“Not so well, to be honest. I don’t know if the person I’m interested in would be down for it..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? They rejected you?” Kyungsoo's eyes go wide in surprise, <em>why would someone reject a person like Kim Jongin?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
“No. I’m not sure yet if they’re comfortable enough with me.” Jongin pouts like a kid.</p><p><br/>
“Have you.. uh, show your interest?” the tanned skin guy nods in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Um.. Do you think they are interested in you?” Kyungsoo asks again curiously<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well I don’t know, <em>are you</em>?” Jongin asks nonchalantly, and Kyungsoo's face turns bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sits straight, he leans closer to Kyungsoo’s face. The boy is now blushing and frozen in place. He really looks like he’s about to explode from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo can’t lie, he’s attracted to Jongin. The boy is exceptionally good looking. Not to mention very nice and considerate. So to think that someone like him flirts with Kyungsoo, is something that the smaller guy can’t comprehend. Kyungsoo feels his stomach churns and twists. He starts breaking a sweat.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Kyungsoo, when you say you’re getting out of your comfort zone.. How far do you wanna go?” Jongin speaks with a voice deeper than ever. Kyungsoo was positive that the other was staring at his lips before going back to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“uh.. I.. Jongin…” Kyungsoo stutters, and Jongin breaks into a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really cute when you’re flustered, Kyungsoo” Jongin leans back, giving the other his space. Jongin knows when to push and when to pull in. Flirting has always been fun for him, like a walk in a park. But to Kyungsoo, this feels like a running race.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was positive his face is getting second-degree burn from blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that..” Kyungsoo asks softly as he puts both of his palms on his cheeks, patting it lightly trying to calm himself. The movement caused his glasses to slip down to the bridge of his nose. Jongin carefully pushes it back for him with his knuckles, and the tip of his fingers brushes to Kyungsoo’s warm cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re interesting.” He answered with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. Jongin.. I think the 7 minutes are already up, I think we should—” Kyungsoo is flustered. He runs his fingers through his hair, disheveling it in the process. Fidgeting nervously, but he never leaves Jongin’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin carefully reaches out to hold Kyungsoo’s trembling hands, playing with his fingers to soothe the nervous boy.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t answered my question, Kyungsoo.. Are you interested in me?” Jongin asks, this time in a lighter tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nips on his own lips and nods shyly, “You’re interesting, Jongin.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jongin’s heart flutters like crazy, lips stretch into a big smile. He feels like floating.</p><p>Jongin chuckles as he let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. Both of them smile goofily, facing different directions.</p><p> </p><p>“and.. uh.. I’d like to go a little bit further” Kyungsoo says, feeling bold. Jongin looks at him in surprise, he can feel a warm blush creeps underneath his skin too now.</p><p> </p><p>“Further from my comfort zone, I mean..” the smaller’s legs is fidgeting in his place right now. Jongin mouth gapes in realization, the boy was answering to his previous question.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is not <em>that</em> innocent. He knows what gonna happen when two people are surrounded by mutual interest and arousal. He watched enough movies to understand that. Though he never actually… indulge himself in exploring that aspect of life.</p><p> </p><p>The 19-year-old is, in fact, a virgin. He only dated one girl during middle-school and they just kiss each other cheeks innocently. They broke-up shortly because Kyungsoo thought he didn’t like her that much. In highschool, Kyungsoo realized that it’s not because the girl wasn’t nice, it’s because he just doesn’t like girls <em>that way</em>. He then busied himself throughout the high school years to make sure that he gets to go to his preferred university.</p><p> </p><p>So having this opportunity to explore with a very attractive partner makes Kyungsoo feels giddy inside. He tries to brace himself, looking up to Jongin’s eyes to show that he is not a little kid, he is not that innocent, and he is ready to experience whatever Jongin has to offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you want” Jongin voice is deep and clear. His eyes are sparkling with want, eyes raking down Kyungsoo’s facial features. From his eyes, his nose, his lips..</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to.. K-kiss me.” Kyungsoo stutters, eyes zeroed on Jongin’s plump lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.. where do you want me to kiss you..” Jongin asks, moving closer to Kyungsoo’s personal space. Kyungsoo starts to blink faster, he’s getting nervous again, not answering Jongin’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold your hand, Soo?” Jongin asks politely and Kyungsoo just nods, not trusting his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s palm in his and asks if he can kiss it. Kyungsoo nods again. So Jongin brings the latter’s palm to his face and kisses it. His soft lips giving soft pecks as his eyes hold eye contact with Kyungsoo.  The pale boy shudders.</p><p> </p><p>“So where do you want me to kiss you?” Jongin asks again in between the palm-kisses, patiently waiting for Kyungsoo to get comfortable with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you always have the option to say no if you don’t—“<br/>
<br/>
“I want it.” Kyungsoo cuts mid-sentence. He sounds so sure and eager. He can feel the other’s boy smiling on his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me baby, where do you need me the most?” hearing the endearment, Kyungsoo visibly shivers. He never knew getting his palm kissed can be so sensual.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I never had my first kiss..” Kyungsoo said timidly, “You can kiss me here” he points his pouty lips with his free hand. Because of that, Jongin face turns a bit more serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” the smaller nods shyly “I need verbal consent, sweetie.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“100 percent.” Kyungsoo answered with a soft sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s thumb caresses Kyungsoo’s hand once again as he moves closer. Now they're sitting only a few inches apart. He puts his arm on Kyungsoo’s waist and places Kyungsoo’s hand on his nape.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” he asks once again, making sure Kyungsoo is comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>After the latter nods, Jongin leans his face closer to Kyungsoo, letting their nose touches.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo wants to faint because Jongin’s cologne smells amazing and the tanned boy is so much prettier up-close. He can’t believe his luck tonight. But he’s still super nervous so he closes his eyes waiting for Jongin to go further. He can feel Jongin’s thumb moving in small circles on his waist, his nose nudging Kyungsoo’s own, his breath bouncing above Kyungsoo’s lips. Everything feels so.. intimate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.. Tell me when you wanna stop.” Jongin said considerately.</p><p> </p><p>The first press of their lips feels so soft and sweet. Kyungsoo feels his stomach about to burst. Kyungsoo can’t put it in words, but Jongin kisses him.. respectfully? Like he was being careful not to overwhelm Kyungsoo.  Jongin holds the close-mouthed kiss for a couple of seconds before he moves to kiss Kyungsoo’s upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was holding his breath the whole time, and it seems like Jongin notices it. The taller's body shakes as he chuckles and pulls out. Kyungsoo breaths in deep. He looks dazed and confused, eyes teary, lips a little bit plumper.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, I don’t want you to faint, so please breath with me, okay baby?” Jongin requests with a smile. His thumb smoothing over Kyungsoo’s cheeks and the latter leans to the touch as he nods. “Do you want us to continue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.” Kyungsoo looks drunk as he nods vigorously. Jongin looks pleased with the answer so he swoops in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They start again slow, but this time Jongin tries to go bolder. He runs his tongue to the seam of Kyungsoo’s lips, testing waters and asking permission to go in. Kyungsoo allows him by slowly gaping his lips. The taller boy starts to nip on his bottom lips, kissing him with more passion. Kyungsoo tries to copy what Jongin did to him, so he starts to move his hand on Jongin’s nape and tugs his hair as he bites the older’s bottom lip. And Jongin moans softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo face starts to blush, he feels like he’s accomplishing something. Listening to Jongin’s reaction makes him feel more confident. He wants to make Jongin feel good too, he wants to please Jongin. The kisses start to get steamier, and the bed dips as they move closer.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin doesn’t know who to thank first, Jongdae for initiating this game, or Kyungsoo’s parents who created this golden boy. Kyungsoo's juicy lips felt amazing, and the boy is a quick learner. While one hand is busy tugging on his hair, Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s free hand starts to carefully move to Jongin’s other shoulder. The taller takes his hand and place it on his chest, letting the smaller touch his defined pecs. They kiss even deeper. Jongin slowly pushes it even further by sucking softly on Kyungsoo’s tongue, and that earned a sinful loud moan from Kyungsoo. Then the other pulls off, clasping a hand over his mouth and moving a little further from Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry was it too much?” Jongin apologizes in panic. Kyungsoo shakes his head, as he takes the nearest pillow and hugs it closely. Both of their hearts are beating like crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. It.. it felt good.. Let’s just do it like this..” Kyungsoo moves closer to Jongin, pillow still covering his front.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin got really confused, so he cups Kyungsoo’s face in front of his and gives him a soft look, telling the other that he won’t continue unless Kyungsoo tells him what makes him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo bites his lips nervously as he slowly let go of the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jongin..” his voice was small.</p><p>Jongin looks down to Kyungsoo’s crotch and sees a tent forming in his pants. Jongin just smiles as he leans closer to Kyungsoo's face and starts kissing him again softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, baby.. Let yourself feel good..” Jongin whispers in between kisses. He goes from Kyungsoo’s lips to Kyungsoo’s neck. He nips on the soft skin there and Kyungsoo’s body shudders. The kisses feel electric.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear you..” the older said as he sucks on the area under Kyungsoo’s ear, the latter then moans Jongin’s name like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The temperature in the room starts to get hotter as they kiss each other with passion. Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s face to kiss him again on the lips, hands slowly caressing the other’s face. Jongin feels his stomach churns from the intimacy. He enjoys being taken care of like this. So Jongin let Kyungsoo kiss him however he pleases. He wants Kyungsoo’s first experience to be unforgettable.</p><p> </p><p>They both got too drunk from the kiss they didn’t realize that there’s someone outside banging on the door. When they finally do, they parted from each other, panting like they just ran a marathon.</p><p> </p><p>“YAH YOU’VE BEEN IN THERE FOR 30 MINUTES, GO GET TO ANOTHER ROOM IF YOU WANNA CONTINUE!” Jongdae yells followed by the other’s laughter. <em>Oh gosh.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Both of them chuckle in embarrassment as they fix each other’s hair and clothes. Jongin thumb swipes over Kyungsoo’s lips, making sure it’s all clean and pretty.</p><p> </p><p>When they about to unlock the door and step outside, Jongin leans in again stealing a quick peck.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on completing your mission” Jongin teasingly said, a little out of breath. Kyungsoo laughs with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help to accomplish yours, sir?” Kyungsoo said bashfully and Jongin gives him a scandalous gasp.</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hehe :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was this 👌 close to turning this into full smut. But I wasn't sure if I have the ability to write those (yet). I'm currently writing another fic, but I got stuck so I thought I'd play around and wrote this fun piece instead. </p><p>But yeah hope you enjoy this small story.. Let me know what you think in the comments below, or hit me up on Twitter @Amorkaisoo ! :)</p><p>Oh also! I’m participating in a Fanzine to support Kai’s Solo! If you’re interested in reading it, please check my pinned tweets for more detail💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>